The Academy
The Time Lord Academy, also known as the Time Academy, was a school most young Time Lords attended to further their educations. It was located on the mountains of Gallifrey. Location and Architecture The Academy was a self-contained city annexed to the Capitol. It covered twenty-eight miles of Gallifrey's surface. The Academy had glass turrets, with covered walkways linking them, the dormitories, lecture halls, TARDIS bays and scaphe ports. History Expansion During Romanadvoratrelundar's presidency, she changed the laws to allow human, Monan, Nekkistani, Yevnon and Sunari students study at the Academy. It was during this time that the Academy was damaged by a terrorist attack, and then the Gallifreyan Civil War. Curriculum Admission Children are taken from their families at the age of eight to an area outside the Capitol for their initiation. They gaze into this gap in reality known as the Untempered Schism and stare at the raw power of the entire space-time Vortex empowers their ability to regenerate. When confronted with eternity some are inspired, some run away, a very few go mad, and an extremely small percentage run away and go mad. Those who successfully survive the Untempered Schism are known as Time Tots (or Time Toddlers) and are given the rank of Novice. A selection of the applicants was then provided. At the induction ceremony for the Academy all Time Lords said: :"I swear to protect the ancient Law of Gallifrey with all my might and brain. I will to the end of my days, with justice and with honour temper my actions and my thoughts." Studies Time Lords can spend centuries in study at the Academy. Subjects Branches of knowledge taught in the Time Lord education system included botany, thermodynamics, cybernetics, cosmic science, Veteran and Vintage Vehicles and the study of Gallifreyan flutterwings. Sports The Academy would occasionally hold sprinting championships, and bareback Vortisaur riding was offered as an elective. Graduation When a Gallifreyan had been granted the rank of Junior Time Lord in the Time Lord Academy, they received their symbiotic nuclei. To graduate they were tested, with a pass rate of 51%, up to a "Triple First" grade, and could take the test more than once if necessary, with the result being confidential. There was a TARDIS cradle in the Time Lord Academy for students who had formed a symbiotic bond, but hadn't left the Academy yet. Chapters and classes There were six Chapterhouses within the Time Lord Academy, (PROSE: The Ancestor Cell) the Arcalian Chapter, Patrex Chapter, Prydonian Chapter, (TV: The Deadly Assassin) Cerulean Chapter, Dromeian Chapter (PROSE: Lungbarrow) and Scendeles Chapter. (PROSE: The Ancestor Cell) The Doctor's class The Doctor belonged to the Prydonian Chapter. (TV: The Deadly Assassin et al.) His class at the Academy had 26 members. Three of them prematurely retired injured and two were dead by the Doctor's seventh incarnation. (PROSE: Lungbarrow) At the Academy, a group of students, called the Deca, named themselves Theta Sigma (the Doctor), Koschei (the Master), Mortimus (the Monk), Ushas (the Rani) and Magnus (the War Chief). (PROSE: Divided Loyalties)